The Kaguya's Ballet
by ebgb08
Summary: Dancing was all I had in life, and apparently it would be just about all I had in death...well maybe not quite death...Join Kaguya Umi in her tale from tragically hopeless to conquering all odds This is not a story for the faint of heart. Child Abuse, child rape, violence, but also hope, determination, and love. This will start out excessively dark! But our pasts are what make us.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey guys! I know I know it's been forever and now I'm writing something totally different but you know how it is you just get this one plot bunny that won't stop hopping! lol

hope you enjoy!

WARNING! MENTIONS CHILD ABUSE! WILL have descriptive child abuse! blood and further violence that would be in an adult ninja story. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

ALSO! I am not nor have I ever been in ballet! if I don't get something right DON'T send flames! just let me know so I can change it I would be happy for any tips on difficult moves or intricate dances that I can put into my story :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! or ballet for that matter lol

Chapter 1

Ballet was my escape. I would twist and twirl and do fouettes en tournant, pirouettes, and arabesques till my mind could think of nothing else. I would only work on the next turn the next step. Don't think about what will happen when I would get home. Don't think about how your mother will pretend you don't exist so that she doesn't have to acknowledge what will happen at night. And definitely don't think about what will happen at night, how your step father's hands will wander where they shouldn't, how his heavy breath will stink of alcohol, and how your body will jerk every time he will slam into you. STOP!

Urgh. I come to a stop and slide into my stretches, I have been apart of the Russian Ballet since I was 16, I was now 18 with my birthday right around the corner. I was a so called 'prodigy'. Yeah right. More like ballet was my life and the only out I had so it's all I would ever work on. And now my 'dear loving' mother wants me to come home for the holidays, saying my little sister misses me and how I've been so distant lately.

Ok, so I miss my little sister as well, but I highly doubt my mother cares about me being so distant lately. Which means they're probably having my grandparents over and need me so we can pretend to be one big happy family...as if. But she threatened to tell the Russian Ballet instructors that I was sleeping with a teacher, which I'm not, but even a hint of such a travesty would get you thrown out with no backwards glance. As I had just gotten the lead role in our two most recent performances and was being considered for the summer performances of the red shoes I had to have a spotless record. Which she knew.

So I would go home and play nice but I have saved enough money to get a hotel room which I insisted I use as I want nothing to do with my scum bag of a step father. Either way I was only staying one night then it was back to Russia for me, thank goodness.

AN: Short and not so sweet lol either way I'm uploading next chapter as well so I hope I haven't scared you away yet


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or ballet!

Chapter 2

Stepping off of the plane into the for once pleasant weather of Fort Worth, Tx was ultimately dissatisfying as the first thing I saw was my step fathers smug face. I let it go as I was exhausted from the flight as well as the 4 hour practice I had done just prior to getting on the plane. Seeing my little sister in a little Christmas dress holding my mothers hand was the best thing I could have asked for, and watching her face light up at the sight of me and come running towards me yelling, "Faye, Faye! You're here!" made me grin and stoop to twirl her in our customary hug.

I couldn't believe she was already seven years old! She was getting so tall! I laughed in relief at getting to see her again and hugged her to me tight, "How are you Zoe? You still kicking butt in Karate?" Ha! My stepfathers face soured instantly obviously not liking how I had encouraged her to enroll in the intensive martial arts training course when she was five. So that she would be able to protect herself if he ever tried anything with her.

"It's AWESOME! I'm working on my solid blue belt now! I'm the best in spars for my school too! even the older kids have trouble with me! My instructor says I can join some tournaments to get more experience as well if I wanted to!" Zoe kept on speaking a mile a minute and I just listened with a smile barely glancing at my mother and completely ignoring my step father. When we arrived at the house I noticed that, yes, my grandparents were indeed there, and I would be expected to be on my best family behavior. So with an inward wince I walked into the house trailing my mother and Zoe.

...

Somehow I got talked into going back to my old ballet school to say hello to everyone and perform a dance. My mother and sister were coming with me to watch as they hadn't seen me dance in a while, and Cole (my step father) had to go to work for a few minutes or whatever. Parking had always been hard to find near the school so I got dropped off at the front door while my mother and Zoe went to park the car the next block over.

When Zoe dashed out into the road with a car racing down the road, my heart stopped, before going into overdrive as I raced to push her out of harms way, problem with that? Now I was in the road with the speeding car already right on top of me, and before I could move an inch I was thrown as the guy slammed his breaks on at the last minute. I had heard an awful crunching sound and felt a horrible pressure in my chest that when I landed I didn't even have the breath to scream, but that's ok, Zoe was screaming for me. When I felt her tiny hands on my arm shaking me I tried to smile at her to let her know it would be alright, when I couldn't hold in a cough and now I felt like I was drowning with no way to swim, and with tears leaking from my eyes I barely whispered out, "Never trust Cole, never trust him Zoe. I love you forever and always." My standard good bye to her.

"Never! I won't ever trust him Faye, please be ok! I love you! Don't leave me!" Her voice got fainter and fainter with every word, till everything faded away and I felt like I was floating.

For what felt like years I was in and out of awareness, I knew I had died but I didn't know what was happening now. I just knew I felt warm and safe and I never wanted to leave. I had never felt this warmth and I wanted it to never end. So when my safe haven was disrupted and it felt like there were walls constricting around me I panicked, but I couldn't move! I was being forced in a direction with no control over where I was going so I figured, relax, maybe that will help...it did absolutely nothing. So when gigantic hands grabbed me and I could breathe again (finally) I screamed at the injustice of it all. I had never felt that safe and they were going to take it all away from me! It was the cruelest thing I had ever had done to me, nothing, not Cole raping me for the first time when I was six, not when I found out I would never have children because of his depravity, nothing could compare to taking the only thing that had ever comforted me away.

But when I heard my scream, it came out as a high pitched cry. When I heard the cry I stopped screaming thinking there was a baby near by that was hurt, as it was the most anguished cry I had ever heard from a baby. but they stopped. So I tried to look for them and found that the giant hands were connected to giant people blobs, and I started screaming again, but this time when I heard the baby's cry I connected the dots and continued crying because I wasn't going to get to stay dead, I was going to have to live another life full of who knew what kind of hardships. Then a searing pain went through my forehead in two places as two fingers touched down and incoherent words were said, sending me back to screaming, this time in pain.

Eventually I stopped as I knew it would do me no good to continue as it had never done so before. As I stopped I could hear voices speaking in Japanese, now being in the Russian ballet I knew a lot of different languages in order to speak with my fellow ballerinas and Japanese had been my best friends main language so I was pretty darn fluent in both the written and spoken language. When I heard the (supposedly) nice nurse say, "Poor child, never to know her mother or father, though the way the mother barbarically put that seal on the girl, maybe she's better off."

Seal? What? Why would somebody put an old wax seal on a baby!? At this point I just decided to ignore it and sleep as I was so tired I didn't care what happened to me.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! or ballet lol

Chapter 3:

For the first 2 months of my new life I sulked. I know stupid as it wouldn't do me any good, but I did. And when I say I sulked I mean only in the times when I was actually awake, I was always sleeping in this new life so far. I had of course heard that babies needed tons of sleep however, I personally had never slept this much as I had always been to busy for that kind of laziness. So after 2 months, which I knew because the orphanage matron said something about not hardly ever crying in the full 2 months I had been here, I started working on stretching out my muscle groups. Now, people may think that because I had been a ballerina that I wasn't that smart, well they would be wrong. I had an instructor at the Russian ballet that believed you could only truly be great if you knew what every part of your body needed to do in each and every dance position. So, in other words, I could've taken the exit exams to become either a physical therapist, a doctor, or even a surgeon if I had been so inclined. That is how in depth her teachings had been, it didn't hurt that I had a 156 IQ as well.

When I started actually paying attention as I was stretching my body out trying to see how much work needed to be done to get it to work, I noticed this warmth emanating from my center. You know when you drink something really cold or really hot sometimes you can feel it slide all the way down your throat and hit your stomach then it spreads out the warmth or coldness with it? That's kinda how this was, except it was already in my center and was spreading it's warmth consistently outwards. It was amazing! I had never felt this before, so I didn't quite know what to do with it but when I tried flexing it like a muscle it momentarily disrupted it, weird right? Then I tried stretching it and wow it flowed quickly! I stopped quickly though when I started feeling this sort of warmth coming from the other babies near me as well, I stared around in awe. There was no way that was normal!

So since there was no way for me to look up what this was exactly right now, as I was only 2 months old, I decided I would go back to stretching my muscles out and leave the stuff alone. Pointing your toes for ballet is more than just point your toe, you have to have a straight upper body and keep your leg in line with your body, don't bend your knee and make sure your foot doesn't curl inwards or outwards. since I couldn't stand up yet I worked on sitting up and then bending over to touch the tips of my toes. And, wow! I could not believe how flexible I was! Sure the first few times weren't exactly right but I got there, I could touch my very straight pointed toe within a week of working on it non stop when I was awake. The diaper got a little in the way but it turns out it worked in my favor as I had been stretching all of those muscles with an obstacle in the way that when they gave us a bath and I tried it I could reach past my feet with how flexible I was.

So that's what I worked on for the next few weeks, I would stretch when I couldn't sense any adults around and do the splits and roll as much as I could in the crib and try to at least crawl which I got around 3 and a half months old. It was a little wobbly but I got it, and I made sure I worked on my balance now that I could sit up on my knees at least.

Then came trying to walk, and man they don't really tell you how hard that is! To learn how to walk all over again sucks! It wasn't until my 6th month that I took my first steps, and let me tell you big of a mistake I made. I forgot to pay attention to my new sixth sense. So when I heard an "Amazing!" I toppled right onto my surprised buttocks with a shocked look on my face. Yeah yeah laugh it up, but I had been trying so hard to not show the adults what I was doing as it wasn't exactly normal for a baby to do these things so early. I should know since Zoe was considered an early walker at 9 months old, my six months was unprecedented. At least that's what I thought.

When the orphanage matron that had walked in on me said, "We finally got another prodigy! Thank goodness! Now maybe they will get rid of the monster child so we can focus on this prodigy one."

Now I was sure I had to have heard wrong. Who calls a child a monster?! No one sane at least. And ok so they had had prodigies before me who could do this so at least I didn't have to hide my progress anymore as I was getting tired of waiting for the attendants to quit fawning over all of the 'cute wittle babies' before I could continue my stretches.

So now I started working on what I wanted my first word to be which was just going to be hello. Original, no, did it work? Yes! The next attendant to come in got the shock of her life when I was 8 months old and said a cute high pitched, "Ohayo!" Then when she fainted I walked over to her to pat her face. As she came to I asked, " Are y'u ok?" Alright so my pronunciation still kinda sucked sometimes but whatever. This time instead of passing out she jumped up and swept me into her arms laughing, "Umi-chan! Umi-chan! You talked! Oh this is wonderful! We've got to tell the Matron!"

Off she ran with me in her arms gripping her shirt in white knuckled grasp so as not to fall if she accidentally would drop me, which she didn't but whatever. When she opened the Matron's door the Matron was yelling at this absolutely adorable blonde haired blue eyed child with what looked like whisker birth marks on his face. When I heard her say, "You filthy little urchin, I should throw you to the gutters for this!"

I stared in shock then wiggled out of the attendants arms and ran in front of the little boy who was near tears. Throwing my arms out wide I yelled, "Leave him alone you meany!" The shock that crossed the Matron's face was priceless and while she was frozen I grabbed the older boys hand and we jetted out of the room and out to the mini playground out back as fast as my tiny legs would carry me.

As I dropped down at the foot of the biggest tree behind the mini playground I panted trying to catch my breath. Hearing sniffling, I looked at the blonde wiping at his eyes angrily. "Are you alright?" When my voice reached him his head jerked up so fast I thought it would fly off!

"Y..yes! I'm ok! Thank you for helping me!" When it looked like he was going to run off I caught his arm and said, "I'm Umi! What's your name?"

Liquid blue eyes stared at me warily before a wary grin slid over his face, " Uzumaki Naruto."

I beamed at him, "Nice to meetcha! Will you be my friend?!" This time I thought his head would fly off with how fast his head was nodding. I laughed and then grabbed his hand again and dragged him over to the slide.

Later I learned he was 2 years older than me and for 2 whole years we had fun. I would teach him how to dance and I would dance anything I felt like with him, I could do ballet, contemporary, waltz, jazz, and even hip hop when I felt like it. We were the best of friends, which nobody could break apart, but the entire 2 years the Matron and other attendants would try to tell me to stay away from him and they also tried to locking me away to keep me from him, though I always got out. One time I even got to meet the village leader when he came to visit Naruto, that was enlightening. I felt his warmth before he even got to our street. I could feel others that were oddly on the rooftop and hidden in corners who's warmth's weren't as big as his but still so much bigger than mine or even Naruto's who's was huge compared to mine. Though my warmth wasn't tiny by any means as I had continued to flex and stretch it along with my muscles, I had found that it could cushion my falls and strengthen my muscles and tendons so I didn't hurt myself when doing a difficult dance move. It was amazing stuff that I used everyday to smoothen out my dancing until I could do it as well as I use to.

I was in the middle of showing Naruto the Red Shoes solo, except not en pointe, when I felt his warmth I ignored it as I didn't feel any ill intent being directed at anything and lost myself in the dance. When I came to a stop I heard Naruto's usual whoops and hollers as well as clapping coming from the source of the enormous warmth. I blushed heavily as I hadn't meant to let anyone else see my dances as I had heard only Geisha and Oikan did dancing in their jobs and I so didn't want to even go there.

"So you are the amazing Umi-chan, Naruto has been telling me about, hmm? That was quite the dance you just did, you having a very graceful step, you must have a great teacher." His old grandfatherly facade didn't fool me one bit as I could see the calculations going on behind his eyes even if they weren't bad calculations. I had seen them in every ballet instructors eyes that thought I could be of use in this performance or that one. So I knew he was trying to figure out if I would be of any use to him.

I stared him straight in the eyes and thought of all the steps I had changed and made up using my new warmth to smooth out the edges so that I wasn't lying and said, "I made them up. Who are you?"

Surprise showed in the slight widening of his eyes before he chuckled, "Why I'm the Sandaime Hokage hasn't Naruto said anything about me?"

At this Naruto yelled, "Jiji! Isn't Umi-chan great! huh huh?! She's even teaching me too! Though I'm not near as good as her."

I rolled my eyes at his down tone and bopped him on the arm, since I was too short to reach his head, "Baka I told you you just need a different style, I'll figure it out just give me a little while."

With that he was off, jabbering that is, talking about all the different dances I had taught him so far and even doing some of the moves making me giggle at him. He was really the only one that could make me giggle or laugh at all really. I sighed exasperatedly as he tried to do a fouette and fell on his butt with a pout. I helped him up and told him to make sure to spot like I told him to then rearranged his arms to be suitable and off he went. It was cute how he would act all serious when I was teaching him something and he picked things up really quickly though he had a tendency of rushing it.

I glanced up at the older man beside me when he said, "Thank you." I tilted my head in askance, "For being there for him. He doesn't have many friends willing to put up with everyone else's bigotry"

Shrugging I looked back at Naruto who was now doing leaps and tumbles with exaggerated movements smiling I said, "Who cares what people say they're all idiots if they can't tell he's not a monster."

With that I ran over to join my best friend in flips and tumbles without waiting for a response. What I didn't know was that the people at the orphanage were getting angry that Naruto had me, the prodigy, as a friend and how he was poisoning my mind. So six months later when Naruto was almost 5 and a half and just about to join the ninja academy, which blew my mind let me tell you, ninja? I mean who knew but you know I kinda had my rationalization thrown out the window when I was reincarnated so it was all good. So yeah 6 months after that fateful meeting with the Hokage, I was sent off with a man who had decided to adopt me.

I was a little over 3 years old and when this guy came to get me, let me tell you this he did not feel like he was a good guy, there was something slimy about his warmth that I did not like at all. So I fought the entire way out of the academy and tried reaching for Naruto's hand who was being restrained by the smug Matron, but the guy who I found out was a chunin level shinobi pushed a nerve cluster on my neck which made me fall limp.


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING! CHILD ABUSE AND CHILD RAPE are in this chapter! skip if this will overly upset you! If you or someone you know is being abused or raped call your local authorities and get them out! it is never okay for this to happen to anyone!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or ballet

Chapter 4

When I came to I was in a cement room lying on a cot, well I say lying but it was more as if I had been thrown on it. The door banged against the wall making me jump slightly before a familiar smell from another life hit me, alcohol. This guy who had supposedly just adopted me was drunk and really really ticked off from what I could see. "Trying to help the demon is she, traitor to the leaf. That's what she is, I'll teach her how we treat traitors!" I readied my warmth to cushion any punches or kicks that he may throw at me when I felt my face turn white, he had a whip. He was going to whip a 3 year old! How did this guy get past the screening process?! Then I realized, the Matron had waited for a guy like this, she had wanted this as I had been an adoption candidate for many different families and she had always told them no.

As the guy strung me up by my wrists I stared blankly as he cut my shirt off, I tried to cushion the blows with my warmth when I heard, "No cheating with your chakra!" Then he slapped something on me that locked up my warmth, apparently called chakra, causing me to start struggling in panic, I didn't know it could be taken away! It was mine! I needed it! "Stop struggling you demon slut! You don't deserve chakra! You're just lucky I don't know how to permanently seal it away otherwise you would never be able to use it again!"

I slumped and deliberately didn't tense up as I knew that tensing up would cause any and all strikes to hurt worse, so when the first strike hit I cried out as a whip struck me for the first time in my new body. Things escalated from there. It was whips one day then beatings the next until I was five years old when the, touching started. It always starts with touching then it moves to biting and heavy 'petting', then fingers where they shouldn't be and then the full on violation and rape. It was my worst nightmare all over again. I couldn't believe it, I leave behind one world where I am used and abused by the people I should be able to trust just to be put into a new world where the same exact thing happens all over again, just, worse. My former stepfather had raped me but he had never forced his cock into my mouth, nor had he stuck any fucking nipple clamps or sold me to disgusting men who wanted to join in on the 'fun'. I was utterly and completely humiliated day after day. I lived for the days where he went on missions for days on end. I was thankful that he at least didn't tell these depraved men my name and always kept my face covered up with a dark cloth bag.

He always hated that I never made a sound after that first time and would tell whoever he brought that I was drugged to sleep for the whole time so that they could do whatever they wanted to me. Which meant anything and everything was done to me. Everyday he would get bored and let me down and my chakra would be released from the seal that would lose it's potency as soon as he walked out of the room. So I continued to dance and stretch and use my chakra even though I could feel myself breaking, when he wasn't there or he was out on a mission or wherever else he went. I was let out in the house and so I learned how to pick the lock to his study and I read every book and scroll he had including the stack of unopened ones on sealing. I learned how to do my own seals and quickly drew up some healing ones so that I wouldn't be in total agony all of the time, and one to protect any and all of my organs so he couldn't ruin my chances of maybe later having my own family like in my other life. I worked on making the seal he put on me on a daily basis into a situation release one where it would only work if there was danger to the person it was put onto causing it to seal their chakra for a full 3 minutes.

I couldn't quite figure out how to get it to work, but then he surprised me by enrolling me into the academy when I was 7, saying I might as well serve the village as he was going to be going on more missions saying something about lowered amount of forces because the Uchiha went and got themselves slaughtered two years ago and now that he was finally getting considered for a promotion they were taking advantage of him. So I went and I learned and I was quickly bumped up a grade as I quickly found out my IQ was now at 210 in this new body and I had a photographic memory. And not just any photographic memory, I could recall a memory and then analyze each and every detail a month later if I wanted to. So learning all of the taijustu moves and the perfect ways to throw a kunai and shuriken, as well as everything else they taught I picked it all up very quickly.

The Academy had half year enrollments meaning in my year there was my class the youngest, or newest class and then there was the half a year older class that had started 6 months before us, thus further along in the curriculum. I went up a total of 5 classes in 2 years I would have graduated with the 12 year olds when I was 9 if it hadn't been for Kaido, my new captor, coming back from a mission and completely screwing me up, I was beaten bloody and raped repeatedly as he let out his frustration at failing his mission. He had gotten this new seal as well that let him keep my chakra sealed for up to a week as payment from some guy who wanted a round with 'his' slut.

I had just finished the new seal and had decided I would not keep my sanity if this continued on so as soon as a week had passed and he had come in from the bar passing out in his room from all of the alcohol he consumed I drew the seal directly onto his back, pulsing my chakra into the seal causing it to swirl into a tiny dot. Now I only had to wait. I wouldn't know if it would work until he either didn't return from a mission or he came back absolutely pissed off.

...

When I showed up at the Academy a week later after all of my wounds had healed except the deep cat o nine tails gouges in my back which were refusing to heal as he had put acid on the tips of the whips. I was instructed to go into a new class with an Iruka-sensei. I merely nodded and made my way to the class with blank eyes and graceful movements, slipping past anyone who would have accidentally brushed me. Knocking quickly I slid the door open and stepped inside to the now hushed room. Bowing slightly to the teacher I set the new room assignment onto his desk instead of into his outstretched hand.

Receiving a slightly astonished look at my supposed rudeness I just stared blankly with my violet eyes not caring if it unnerved him, when he just sighed and then read the paper I was pleasantly surprised as most of my former sensei would get grumpy with me and tell me to just go sit down. Iruka-sensei nodded before giving me a slight smile, "You can sit wherever you wish Umi-chan, I'm glad you are feeling better now."

That's another thing, whenever Kaido would get to overzealous in his beatings he would say I was sick so I couldn't go to the academy for however long. Whatever, he would get his. Nodding quickly I scanned the room quickly and noticed the very back right corner table was free of anyone so I swiftly made my way up to the top, lightly stepping over an outstretched foot from a purple long haired girl with a wicked smirk not even sparing her a glance, making her smirk turn into a scowl.

I noticed I was in the clan heir class now, I had heard of them they were supposedly the best class reported to be the next elite. Oh well, it didn't matter much to me I was just going to try my hardest to graduate even if Kaido tried to keep me from doing so again.

The morning was mostly just lecture with some question and answer quiz time. Then at lunch I went and sat under one of the trees in the academy training ground to eat my bento box I had brought. I ate quickly then stood up lightly dusting myself off and headed back to the classroom only to get stopped by the purple haired girl from earlier and her group of friends.

"My name is Ami, you should be begging my forgiveness for trying to make a fool of me earlier." Her snide voice was vaguely annoying but nothing new as bullies always tried this at first.

I slid my eyes to hers and saw her wince in shock at the utter dead look in them before she tried to recover and reached out to push me, I slid around her and let her fall by herself as she had put all of her weight into the shove, and when she found nothing to shove she tripped forward. I didn't even bother to wait for her to get up before continuing on into the classroom I took up my seat again and worked on the chakra storage seal I was trying to perfect.

As everyone took their seat we all heard a loud voice saying, "Awww come on Iruka-sensei! The guy had it coming! Why do I have to get in trouble for something he had coming anyway?"

What I heard next made my world stop for a second, "Because Naruto, you can't just prank someone because they accidentally sloshed their bucket of water on you!" My world came back into focus as Iruka-sensei dragged in a protesting Naruto, my best friend from what seemed like forever ago, and made him sit down in a chair. The rest of the day went by quickly, and seeing as I had already learned everything they were teaching I was bored out of my mind.

The rest of the week past in this fashion Naruto not being there in the morning then having to be dragged in after lunch. During all of this time Naruto never once noticed me sitting at the very back of the class, as he was too busy sulking to look around the room. That Saturday Kaido left on another mission, and I waited for any news. Come Monday there had still been nobody to drag me off so I assumed it was just a simple mission like an escort or something. Monday is also when I noticed the gouges in my back were getting infected, but I hadn't finished the seal that would act as an antibiotic yet so I had to just deal with it for now.

So when Wednesday afternoon came and an Anbu came into the room to talk to Iruka-sensei I felt a flutter of hope in my chest before I squashed it. Iruka-sensei turned sad eyes to me and said, "Umi-chan the Hokage needs to see you." I had to stop myself from shouting 'is he dead?!' But I managed just in time to remain silent and just nod.

Right before I was whisked out by the Anbu I heard I small voice say, "Umi-chan?"

I glanced back over my shoulder to see wide hopeful blue eyes staring after me, I quirked a small smile and waved before the door shut and leaves fell around me then a jerking sensation as the Anbu used the shunshin to get us to the door of the Hokages office.

After the Anbu knocked we heard a voice say, "Enter." When we walked in I noticed the Hokage as well as a large man with a bandana over his bald head and sharp piercing eyes staring towards me. "Ah, yes please come in and take a seat, Umi-san. I'm afraid I have some bad news about your father."

I sat down in the chair and stared at the Hokage with a blank face making sure to keep track of the large man who was standing next to the Hokage in case he decided to move. "I don't have a father, Hokage-sama."

There was a slight pause as he took a puff of his pipe then he said, "Did Kaido-san not adopt you when you were, ah here it is 3 years old?" I just shrugged, then nodded. "Okay then, I have some bad news about your caretaker, Kaido-san. He was KIA on his last mission because of a seal we found placed on him that must have been placed at least a week before his mission started. I was wondering if you knew of anyone he could have come in contact with that would have wanted him dead?"

I tilted my head into a nod and said clearly, "I did."

The Hokage and the large man tensed not having expected me to confess like that, "You mean to tell me that you wanted Kaido-san dead and that you placed a seal on him that would leave him defenseless and without chakra for 3 whole minutes?"

"Yes, I put in a situational trigger, so that it would only happen when he was in danger," my voice seemed to ring out in the dead silence of the room, before the Hokage deliberately set his pipe down with a frown.

"Why would you want to leave him without chakra in such a situation?" The Hokage's voice was quite but no less demanding.

"I did nothing less than he has done to me for the past 6 years, Hokage-sama." By this time my hands were curled into fists as the large man had moved beside me and had put a hand on the back of my chair, making my porcelain skin turn gray as I tried not to panic at his close proximity.

The Hokage stared at me for a second before glancing at the man beside me, "Ibiki?"

The rumbling voice I heard made my eyes dialate so that my eyes practically looked black and my body froze as I had flashbacks of all the different men Kaido had brought that had deep voices, "She's telling the truth."

"Hmmm, now Um...Umi-san? Are you alright?" I could only faintly hear the Hokage's questioning voice as I once again retreated from the conscious world trying to make myself as small as possible bringing my chakra as tightly into myself as I could so I wouldn't feel the pain.

"Hokage-sama, if I may? She seems to be going into what we call survival mode in the T&I department. But this only usually happens after years of torture," Hearing the man talk more I realized I hadn't ever heard his specific calm deep rumbling voice as the voices were rarely ever calm, and so when I felt a hand on my head even though my body went through the motions I had long since learned, and went down to my knees with my hands behind my back and knees spread, I still didn't fully retreat into my mind as I was confused why they hadn't already forced me yet.

Two fingers made me look into piercing eyes that had a tint of pity in them as well as an analyzing look, I kept my head in the position he stuck it in as I had learned if my captor took the time to place me a certain way I had better stay that way. So my completely dead eyes looked into the piercing ones of the large man Ibiki and then the Hokage's as he took Ibiki's place in front of me. I took note that his eyes were sad as well as a deep anger that was well hidden but I was used to looking for, though this time it wasn't aimed at me, thankfully.

When he sighed and asked, "Ibiki, retrieve my personal medic-nin will you? She should be only two doors down." With a quick nod the large man swiftly left the room leaving me with the Hokage who sighed again and motioned towards my former seat, "Retake your seat Umi-san." I gracefully if a bit confused got to my feet before taking my seat with all the poise of a ballerina. I saw the Hokage pause before taking his seat as he stared at me as if trying to remember where he had seen me before.

When his eyes widened and then a deep sorrow entered them I couldn't stop a slightly still monotone question come out, "Are you alright Hokage-sama?"

At my words he put his face in his hands and just sat there for a minute, when he looked at me again they were slightly red from where he had shed a few tears, "I apologize Umi-chan, I did not recognize you at first. You have grown so much in these last 6 years." He paused here before telling Ibiki to reenter and then said, "It is you right? You are the Umi-chan that was Naruto's friend all those years ago?"

As his words registered in my head my mask broke as my deep pain at having been forced to leave my best friend behind had caused me showed up on my face for a split second. Which caused the Hokage to abruptly rise and walk out of the room, I turned to watch him as he left only to take note that Ibiki was back and was watching me closely and that the older woman next to him was walking towards me.

Focusing on the med-nin I nodded as she asked me to move to the couch and to remove my shirt and pants leaving only my underwear. I was quick about it as though it hurt at least it wouldn't be a completely long drawn out painful process, causing the seeping infected wounds to tear back open. I felt Ibiki's and the med-nin's chakra still in utter shock before steeling as the med-nin got to work with a diagnosis, I heard a slight keening sound come from the med-nin and turned to ask when I saw her running from the room, Ibiki moving aside to let her pass with a grim look. I saw him glance down my front and pause on my scarred nipples and bite marked chest and saw his jaw tighten with pure unadulterated anger.

Again my face grayed out as my only sign of my panic though this time he seemed to notice as his face went completely blank causing my heart to settle back down. I slowly moved my eyes from him to the med-nin who had reentered the room pale as a sheet but steady once more. Turning back around I let her finish her diagnosis, before she said quietly, "I wil need to open these back up Umi-san, but I cannot put you under as I need to be able to keep you awake so that your chakra can help push out the poison. Have they taught you how to do so in the Academy yet?" I nodded shortly and moved to lay on my front when she made the first cut and the foul smell from my wounds permeated the air my vision went white briefly before I let out a breath and nodded focusing inwards on my warm chakra and circulating it in the way we had been taught in order to encourage the poison to be ejected from my system.

I kept doing it until she breathed out in relief and she said, " That's all of it Umi-san you may stop. I'm going to seal them up now."

At that I said, "Don't waste your chakra." And lifted myself into a sitting position ignoring her protests that it needed to be healed. I dug into my side pouch that was attached to my pants on the floor and drew out my sealing paper and my ink and brush and quickly drawing my seal for healing wounds such as these and placed it on my back and soon the wounds had all healed though they were still slightly puckered as were the rest of my scars as I hadn't been able to get rid of that side affect yet.

Hearing the startled gasp from the med-nin then Ibiki's footsteps as he swiftly made his way over to see if it had worked, I turned as he asked, "If you could heal it this whole time why did you let it get infected?"

I turned to look at him not bothering to cover myself as there was no point I had lost every sense of modesty a long time ago, "Because his seal didn't allow me to have my chakra back for a full week. And by the time I could power my seal it was already infected. The seal that could draw out a poison or to act as an antibiotic is not currently within my realm of understanding. So I was working on figuring it out since I got my chakra back and then I was summoned here."

At this his eyes seemed to sharpen even more, "You seem to know a lot about seals, and the one you are talking about is not available to chunin let alone academy students."

I simply stared at him for a second then said, "Have you not searched his house yet? His whole study has stuff he's not supposed to have access to in it."

With that I moved to put my shirt and pants back on but was stopped as the med-nin said, "I am sorry Umi-san, but I need to do a full exam as my diagnostic jutsu was, quite worrisome."

Tense doesn't even begin to describe me as I slowly sat back up, and then simply finished undressing the rest of the way going back into my half aware state and moving to lay onto my back, letting my head fall to the side so that my hair could cover my face I let my legs limply fall open, and just retreated. I didn't let myself feel the gloved fingers of the medic-nin gently penetrating me with the green healing chakra didn't let myself react when she healed the nerve damage done to my vaginal walls but when I heard her say, "I..I'm sorry Umi-san but, this, this will feel...oddly pleasant, it's nothing bad it's just...just when I heal this portion it'll...it'll cause you to...to orgasm." My entire body stiffened as I heard that. Kaido had a technique that forced even my young body to orgasm and it was the worst humiliation that he had ever made me endure. I struggled to sit back up when I felt humongous hands close around my shoulders to keep me still, I turned wild frantic terrified eyes up into Ibiki's grim ones before he nodded at the medic to continue, "If I don't...If I don't heal this it could eventually cause you to, to become infertile, as well, as well as have a high risk of an aneurism. You would not pass the medical to become a ninja with this risk. As having a health risk of aneurisms could get not only you, but your future teammates killed on the field. I'm sorry but I have to do this if you want to be a ninja."

My hands moved up and gripped Ibiki's sleeves as the first tears in such a long time started dripping from my wide eyes, I clenched my teeth and nodded. The medic nodded and said, "You will feel a pinch at first okay?"

The tears didn't stop flowing from my wide violet eyes as I stared sightlessly into Ibiki's grim face. My body jerked as I felt the pinch and then the most intense orgasm I had ever felt in either of my lives washed over me causing my hands to tighten and a whimper to force its way from my throat. As soon as she had pulled away from me I let go of Ibiki and curled onto my side digging my face into the back of the couch too ashamed at what had happened to do anything but curl tighter into a ball and let me tell you with how flexible I am I could just about disappear into the couch.

The medic whispered, "I am so sorry Umi-san," before I felt her chakra signature waver as if she was unsure of what to do then she left after getting some kind of signal from Ibiki-san. I stayed curled up not caring that I was still naked until something that felt like a gigantic trench coat was placed over me hiding me from any prying eyes. I retreated into my mind and just lay there for what felt like hours.


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: mentions of child abuse and child rape. skip if this will overly upset you! If you or someone you know is being abused or raped call your local authorities and get them out! it is never okay for this to happen to anyone!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Ballet!

Chapter 5

I often wondered if I could just permanently retreat into my mind and be my own captor. Then I would remember that I love dancing, I loved moving and twirling and being my own person. So when I came to the realization that I had to move and get dressed for that to happen once more, I sat up and started getting dressed before moving to sit in the chair the Hokage had told me to. I glanced at Ibiki who was standing silently near the door with his arms crossed just watching me. Blinking I looked around at all the open floor space in the room before glancing back at Ibiki, well it's not like he hasn't seen every part of me already or anything.

So I got up once more and moved into my stretches. When I got to my feet I slid into 1st position and jete'd before moving onto my pirouettes and fouettes moving into the leaps and twirls and sweeping motions when I heard my name whispered almost reverently by a voice I had longed to hear for so long. I slowly came to a stop facing away from the door, then turned my wide violet eyes to meet deep ocean blue of the worried blonde before me, "Umi-chan, are, are you ok?"

My eyes trailed to his feet which I had tried so hard for two years to get him to not walk flat footed and smiled, I heard a very slight intake of breath from Ibiki and the Hokage, which I ignored, "Naruto, you practiced." I managed to look up just in time to see Naruto flying towards me with tears streaming down his face and tensed up to catch him, ignoring the tensing from the two men in the doorway.

Catching Naruto and twirling him around so we didn't topple over I was vaguely reminded of when I did this with Zoe, and then he was sobbing into my hair and I just wrapped my arms around his tummy and tucked my head into his shoulder and closed my eyes. I heard something being muttered and asked, "What was that?"

"Of course I practiced! You told me if I didn't you would take all my Ramen away!" When I heard a snort from the Hokage I glanced at him to see him looking at Naruto fondly and at me with sorrow in his eyes.

I pulled away from Naruto and turned to the two men and asked, "What happens now?"

The Hokage thought for a minute then wrote something on a piece of paper motioning for me to come get it, "You will be meeting with Ibiki-san two afternoons a week for the rest of your time in the academy. When you graduate he will decide if you are...mentally prepared for the ninja life." This he said carefully while barely glancing in Naruto's direction who was still rubbing at his eyes muttering about how dust got in it. "I have moved you into the apartment right next to Naruto's and have set up a bank account with your payment for bringing down a traitor to the leaf. We found all of the documents and plans in his home study just as you said we would. I am deeply, deeply sorry. When Naruto told me you had been taken we looked everywhere for you. The Matron, she, passed away shortly after and was not available to tell us who had adopted you. You will find all of your bank information and apartment info on that sheet. If there is anything else we could do just let us know."

I stared blankly at the sheet of information before asking, "May I go get my stuff?" When I got two bewildered looks I clarified, "I have it all in a seal coded to my chakra at the house. Can I have it? Or is it all evidence?"

"Yes of course you can go get it, whenever you are ready I will have Ibiki here escort you." The Hokage smiled sadly as he watched me nod blankly.

Looking at Ibiki I tilted my head in question and received a quick nod back so I turned to Naruto and felt my eyes soften. "Naruto I've got to go get my stuff, will you go to my new apartment and make sure all the appliances are working? I just want to sleep when I get home but if I need to go back out for appliances I'd rather do it as quickly as possible."

Seeing Naruto's face light up at being able to help I knew it was the right thing to say, as I hadn't wanted him to have to see my cell from these past long years. I hugged him again before swiftly preceding Ibiki out the door and to Kaido's old house. Trying to ignore the giant man at my back was hard, but I managed. When I opened the door the the house it took a second before I could force myself to go in, but besides that slight pause you wouldn't have known I was going into my own personal hell.

Walking into my cell I gracefully went to my knees in the corner of the room, ignoring the shifting of the man behind me I went through the hand seals needed to unlock my belongings. When all that came out was a slightly large scroll, Ibiki huffed and said, "You sealed your seals within a seal."

Though it was said as a statement I merely nodded and held it to my chest briefly, then smoothly rose to my feet and twirling to walk right back out. Tensing as Ibiki didn't move I stopped and just stared straight at his chest, turning a little gray as he stepped towards me. "Things have been a little rushed since you were called out of class. Do you want to tell me the other reason you placed that seal on Kaido? As it couldn't have been just him planning to steal a clan heir and village secrets. Nor is it just because he Raped you. So why?"

I blanched and swayed in my spot almost falling as I scrambled out of his reach as he put out a hand to steady me. Breathing deeply I blinked rapidly before deciding to just tell him the truth, or rather, show him. If they wanted to take me away afterwards then, oh well, they couldn't do anything to me that hadn't already been done.

Putting my hands together I focused and slowly started pulling out something that I had just recently discovered, and consequentially, Kaido had as well. The extremely sharp bone sword finally came free and I defeatedly held it out hilt first to the shocked man in front of me.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Chapter 6

When Ibiki still had not taken the sword from me I let my arm limply fall back to my side, then grudgingly looked up to see the disbelieving look being directed at my arm. "He, he was going to sell me. I, I couldn't..I promised Naruto I would teach him the perfect dance made just for him."

Even though it sounded like a lame reason to not want to be sold, to me, it was everything. Naruto was the first person to EVER want me to teach them to dance. He believed in me. He thought I would be able to be the first dancing ninja. He didn't laugh at me like the others did when I had expressed my wishes at the orphanage. I wouldn't let some 2 bit ninja like Kaido ruin that for me, not now that I was so close to incorporating ballet into my bone pulse maneuvers that had started flooding my brain when I turned eight from the time release seals on my forehead.

I wanted to prove that Naruto's faith in my wasn't unfounded, that he could believe in me. I didn't want to lose his trust as well as everything else I had ever loved.

Feeling 2 fingers under my chin I froze as my wide eyes were forced to look into dark piercing, non judging eyes. After what felt like an eternity Ibiki nodded curtly then swept out of the room motioning for me to follow.

I glanced at the newly made sword in my hand before sealing it into the scroll with all of my other bone weapons that I had decided to keep. Without a backwards glance I followed the silent man out of my personal hell and to my new life.

... ...

The next 6 months passed with frequent therapy sessions with Ibiki, dance lessons with Naruto, and boring academy lessons. I had passed my ninja exam and was walking out of my clearance session with Ibiki, who had finally deemed me stable enough for the tumultuous lifestyle of the ninja when I passed by some disgruntled chunin rushing about grumbling about, "that demon brat going to far." I stopped and listened as they talked about how he had stolen the forbidden scroll and how no one could find him, but once they did they hoped they would get to kill him.

I grit my teeth and scowled, turning I leaped onto the nearest building and closed my eyes sending out my chakra senses to find him before anyone else did. Locating him in the south-west forest I opened my eyes and put my hands into the ram sign and whispered, "Kai!" Then as I felt all of the gravity seals I had on me fade away I shot off towards where I felt Naruto's slightly depleted stores running away from two chunin level chakras, one with good intent and one who's felt tainted.

When I saw Iruka-sensei pinned to a tree and hundreds of Narutos bombarding a shell-shocked Mizuki I decided it would be best to let Naruto vent and went to check on Iruka-sensei. Feeling for a pulse I nodded in satisfaction before making sure none of the shuriken his a vein and pulled them all out, then I quickly disinfecected the wounds with the rubbing alcohol I carried religiously around with me after I had gotten such a bad infection that one time. Then I quickly drew my improved healing seal onto him and pulsed my chakra into it causing all of the wounds to heal to tender pink lines that would all just about disappear once they completely healed.

Smiling at Naruto as he ran and tackled the newly awake Iruka-sensei I went over to the groaning Mizuki with hard eyes. I pulled out one of the few already made seals I always kept and slapped it roughly on his forehead knocking him out as well as sealing his chakra for 2 weeks, the most I had been able to get them to last which bugged me.

Turning as I heard Naruto start to holler and laugh, I beamed at the forehead protector attached to his head, and let him twirl me around in his exuberance at finally passing. Even with me working with him on chakra control these pass 6 months he just could not do the regular bunshin and I didn't know any solid ones to teach him so now that he did know one I was ecstatic! This meant we would both be graduating at the same time. Being on the same team might never happen but we could be on similar schedules being both genin. Cause surely, that would be too good to be true, right?

AN: Sooooo short and sweet for this one but I have soo got to sleep, work will come too early if I don't :) let me know if you guys want more! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Warning: mentions of child abuse and child rape. skip if this will overly upset you! If you or someone you know is being abused or raped call your local authorities and get them out! it is never okay for this to happen to anyone!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Ballet!

Chapter 7:

When I wake up in the morning it's usually to a sore throat. You see, I have what I call 'Screaming Nightmares', meaning I have such horrid nightmares I scream my way through them. It must be a subconscious thing, because when I was constantly being tortured, never once did I make a sound. Now that He's gone, however, it's like I can't stop screaming, at least when I'm asleep.

After the first night living next to Naruto, and having him come barreling into my room frantic and horrified, I learned to put silencing seals up. Ibiki, and I suppose the Hokage, are the only ones who know I still have them, I was only cleared for missions because of my silencing seals, and of course my tendency to fully wake at the slightest sound or movement, helped out alot in that case.

As I went through my morning routine I counted down the seconds before my front door flew open and a bright ball of sunshine launched itself at me. Huffing out a quiet laugh I caught Naruto around the waist and twirled us so we wouldn't fall, before setting him down and smiling my half smile at him. "Come on then, do you want some breakfast?"

At that Naruto whooped and was off talking a mile a minute about how he loves my omelets and how he's got to eat especially good now that he's an awesome ninja, among a whole list of other things. I was just content to have him there, after so long without him, it was still hard to believe he was back in my life, and according to him, "Not going to let you out of my sight ever again!" I had laughed and blinked away the tears that had threatened to fall and just hugged him.

The Hokage and to a lesser extent Ibiki, couldn't quite understand how I could tolerate hugs, flying tackles, and all other sorts of touches from Naruto, but when any other guys tried to come within even one foot of me, I would skirt around them with all of the fluidity of a ballerina. They just didn't understand, Naruto was family. The kind of family that you choose, the kind that you can trust unequivocally, without any reservations. He was like a little brother, though physically he was older, I just knew he would never hurt me, intentionally or otherwise.

Naruto's face was suddenly two inches from mine causing me to blink, "Yes, Naruto-nii?"

A beaming smile spread across his face and he said, "You were 'spacing out' again Umi-chan, and besides it's time to go! We get our new senseis today!" I quirked a smile and languidly followed after the bouncing energy ball.

Hearing the screeching voice of the pink and blonde haired girls fighting over Sasuke Uchiha, I grimaced and thanked my lucky stars that I had finally been able to break Naruto of his crush on the pink haired one. I didn't so much dislike her, as I didn't like how she treated my 'little' brother. When I had started pointing out all of the flaws she had and asking if someone had done those things to me if he would be okay with that, Naruto had balked and shouted, "NO WAY!" I merely looked at him calmly as he came to the rightful conclusion that it was not okay for Sakura to treat him the way she had been and that she didn't deserve to be put on a pedestal as she hadn't done anything in which to deserve that.

After that conversation, it was, as they say, history. When Iruka came in and executed his Big Head-No jutsu, everyone finally settled down. I tuned out his speech about how we were now adults and representing the land of Fire, and focused my attention on the resistance seal that I wanted to finally master so that I could use it instead of the less effective gravity seals that I was currently wearing. This seal had been particularly difficult for me to master for whatever reason and I was confused as it seemed relatively simple, well for the level I was at anyway, but nope, I couldn't quite get it right.

I looked up when I heard Naruto's name followed by Sasuke's name and patted the suddenly slouching and grumbling Naruto beside me before hearing my name, and the words, "Are now Team 7 under Hatake Kakashi." Blinking I looked up in confusion before Naruto yelled, "Yatta!" and side tackle hugged me. Finally realizing that I had been put on the only team I had wanted, but had not dared to believe I would get, I grinned and hugged Naruto back in elation ignoring the scowling boy that had moved to the other side of Naruto, because Iruka-sensei had encouraged/threatened everyone to move to sit in their new teams after he called them out.

Tuning out the rest of the teams I got Naruto to sit back in his chair and moved to sit down as well waiting for Iruka to dismiss us for lunch. When he did I nudged Naruto and sent a pointed look towards the retreating Uchiha. Naruto grumbled but called out, "Hey! Teme! We should all eat lunch together since we're a team now, come on Umi-nee chan makes the best bentos."

When the Uchiha looked back with seemingly blank eyes I made sure to catch his eye and hold it before motioning with my head and dragging Naruto behind me giving the Uchiha the choice of whether to come or not by himself. As I heard the light steps following I allowed a small smile before wiping my face clean.

Lunch went as smoothly as having two such opposite personalities as Naruto, and Uchiha-san in the same vicinity could be, but I was able to calmly head off any arguments before they got too heated, so that was good. Throughout lunch and the walk back I made sure Naruto was always between me and the Uchiha, just in case.

Waiting for our extremely tardy sensei ended up not being so bad, currently we were in deep discussion on whether or not senbon, kunai, or shuriken were the best long range throwing weapon. Uchiha-san was saying shuriken, Naruto was all for kunai, and of course I loved senbon. Thus none of us noted when our sensei showed up and simply stared at us as I was explaining in detail why senbon was so much better.

"Of course senbon are the better choice! If you're going to throw a weapon you need to know what you're throwing at anyway, so why not just study a little harder to know what to pin point so that you can take them out or even if you don't do that you can simply apply a poison to the tips and just a scratch could take someone down! I mean you throw enough at someone they're not going to be able to avoid all of them if your aim is good enough!"

Uchiha-san then said, "Shuriken can be guided by ninja wire though, so even if you throw it you can still retrieve them and use them again. Senbon would be difficult to retrieve every last one of and you can always poison shuriken as well, you just have to be more careful since they're bigger."

Naruto scoffed and retorted, "You guys are both nuts! Kunai are soooo much better! you can throw them AND use them in hand to hand AND you can use ninja wire on them! And who needs poison! Stuff hardly does anything anyway!"

This caused Uchiha-san and I to stare at him incredulously, I slowly said, "Naruto, poison can kill in even the smallest of doses if its potency is strong enough. You do know this right?"

"But when that one lady gave me that tree frog poison, she said it was really potent, but I could get immunity to it if I drank it all in one go, but that it would make me just a little sick for the day, but it didn't even give me a stomach ache!" Naruto just pouted, but Uchiha-san stared in disbelief and I scowled and let out a curse.

"Naruto, when was this? And who was this lady, could you point her out to me?" I growled this out and Uchiha-san edged just a tiny bit away from me.

Naruto remained oblivious to the slight killing intent that was slipping through my iron grasp and said, "Oh it was when I was 9 and sure! I could point her out she's the lady tha, mph mmm!"

I tensed as the older shinobi eye smiled with a sweat drop and covering Naruto's mouth. "Ah haha well." He cleared his throat and eyed the slight green tipped senbon I held in my hand ready to let them fly at the person holding my little brother, and the shuriken that Uchiha-san was clutching in his hand, "Now let's not go getting revenge on civilians with out going through the legal system. I'm sure we can get this all straightened out at the Hokage tower after we have introductions." Here he coughed at the twin glares he received from the two new genin not currently being held in his grip.

"Let go of my Naruto, now!" My voice carried the threat of great bodily injury if he didn't acquiesce right that second.

Uchiha-san followed up with, "That is our teammate, you will unhand him or face the consequences."

The shinobi looked down in fake surprise before chuckling slightly and letting Naruto go with a slight push and straightening up, "Well now, you three are certainly a surprise. defending a guy you don't even like Sasuke-kun and Umi-chan such venomous hatred towards someone you don't even know."

I ignored the guy in favor of making sure Naruto was alright even as he shouted, "Well yeah! Of course they would! We're a team you big meany!"

I heard Uchiha-san snort and nod slightly reluctantly agreeing with Naruto. Finding Naruto unharmed I turned and glared at the masked shinobi and replied, "Whoever the hell you are, if you touch either of these two again I will skewer you with your own spine, you piece of gutless, mph mmmph mph" This time if was Naruto chuckling sheepishly and keeping me from spewing anymore vitriol.

Uchiha-san snorted again, but moved to the other side of me causing just the slightest tension to gather in my shoulders before I forced them to relax. The shinobi looked at all three of us before cheerfully saying, "You pass!"

Naruto was the first to break the cricket induced silence with a "Huh? Pass what?"

Masked guy replied with even more (fake) cheer, "My name is Hatake Kakashi, I am your genin sensei, and you three have passed the test deciding whether or not you can remain genin, you have acted as a team and shown me that you are willing to put your teammates before yourselves. So! Who wants to go tell the Hokage about this frog lady?"

The three of us looked at each other in disbelief before we turned as one and said, "Iie," and quickly walked out of the room leaving a slightly dumbfounded shinobi behind them.

"Ok I say we go and ask for a different sensei, as well as tell the Hokage about the frog lady how about you Uchiha-san?" The grunt and slight nod and Naruto's shrug being enough for me we took off at a sprint to the Hokage's tower.

A/N: And that's a wrap! lol stay tuned for more in the next few days! :D


End file.
